Swords
Note that the Swordsman Hat sold by Hasan will give you extra damage on all Swords. First Sea swords There's the First Sea and there's the Second Sea. I'll be covering up the First Sea in this tab. Enjoy. Katana Common weapon sold for 1,000B$ at Pirates Island and Marines Island Z Mastery 1: [ Quiet Rush ] The user dashes forward and attacks enemies in their way, almost as if they were teleporting. X Mastery 20: [ Air Slash ] Cuts the air, releasing a slash that hits all enemies in its way. Cutlass Common weapon sold for 1,000B$ at Pirates Island and Marines Island Has the same moves as the Katana which is Quiet Rush, and Air Slash. Dual Katana Common weapon sold for 12,000 Beli at Pirate Village Z Mastery 1: [ Whirlwind ] Medium ranged, cone-shaped attack for knockback. X Mastery 30: [ Tornado ] An inverted cone-shaped attack dealing damage to all enemies in its radius. Iron Mace Uncommon weapon sold for 25,000 Beli at Bobby Island Z 'Mastery 1: [ ''Mace Smash ] Smashes the ground hitting nearby enemies '''X Mastery 30: [ Killer Combo ] Slashes the air multiple times dealing damage to enemies Shark Saw Uncommon weapon dropped by The Saw. Z 'Mastery 10: [ ''Consecutive Slashes ] The user slashes in front of them, hitting enemies multiple times while stunning them. '''X Mastery 60: [ Execution ] The user spins and slashes around them for a period of time while moving towards the mouse. Triple Katana Uncommon sword sold for 60,000 Beli at Snow Island. Z Mastery 20: [ Air Slashes Barrage ] The user cuts the air releasing 4 slashes. X 'Mastery 60: [ ''Violent Rush ] Charges towards an opponent. '''Pipe Uncommon weapon sold at Snow Island for B$100,000 Z Mastery 1: [ Rage Combo ] Surges towards your mouse pointer and attacks multiple times X 'Mastery 50: [ ''Earth Smash ] Smashes the ground throwing your enemy into the air and dealing damage '''Warden's Sword Rare weapon dropped by the Chief Warden (Boss) Z Mastery 35: [ Focus Slash ] The user slams the ground and hits their enemy multiple times. X Mastery 80: [ Tornado Wave ] The user shoots a tornado towards their mouse pointer. Dual Headed Blade Rare sword sold in Sky Island for B$400,000 Z Mastery 15: [ Assassinate ] The user dashes forward while spinning, slashing everything in their path. X Mastery 90: [ Raging Wind ] The user throws three small tornadoes in front of then, damaging and lunging up everything they touch. Soul Cane Rare sword sold at Volcano for B$750,000 Z Mastery 40: [ Soul Shot ] The user shoots a high speed ball at their mouse pointer. X Mastery 120: [ Polka Continuation ] The user shoots multiple sword slashes in a small range. Shanks' Saber Legendary weapon dropped by Shanks (boss). It can be upgraded. Z Mastery 50: [ Deadly Rush ] The user surges towards their mouse pointer and slashes. V2: Teleports the user further at whichever direction the user is looking at and the slashes turn from 1 to 3. X Mastery 125: [ Triple Slash ] The user slashes three combined slashes and launches them at an opponent. V''2: Launches a big red combined slash that has a bigger hitbox.'' Bisento Legendary weapon bought in Sky Island for 1,200,000B$. Due to the new update, it can be upgraded. Z 'Mastery 50: [ ''Wind Breaker ] Throws three wind slashes cutting and knocking back enemies '''- V2: Creates 3 spheres that launch in the direction your player is looking. X Mastery 150: [ Quake Sphere ] Shoots out a ball that damages all enemies inside it '- V2:' Creates a giant ball that wherever your standing that deals damage fast and becomes bigger over time Trident ' Rare weapon obtained by beating Fishman Jones 'Z Mastery 50: [ Trident Hook ] Lets you hook anyone to you with a very far range X Mastery 125: [ Water Pulse ] Lets you damage any nearby enemies but has a very short range Pole (1st form) Sword obtained by beating Lightning God Z Mastery 50: [ Explosive Cloud ] Shoots out a cloud which explodes after a few seconds X 'Mastery 125: [ ''Lightning Rain ] Rains down lightning to your mouse pointer '''Dark Blade This sword is purchased for 1200 robux. There's a rumor that if you kill a certain admin you can get it for free. It can be upgraded. Z Mastery 1: [ One Thousand Slices ] Does many slices in front of you - V2: Does more slices in front of you with more damage X Mastery 50: [ Dark Air Slash ] Shoots out a vertical green beam that knocks enemies back - V2: Shoots out a large green transparent attack that knocks enemies back, also has a green beam. Second Sea Swords As we all know, there is a Second Sea in Blox Piece (Blox Fruits) which you need level 700 in order to access. Maybe see it as an DLC. Anyways, as I recently got in here, it's time to make wiki articles. Woohoo. Three Legendary Swords These three can all be obtained by The Legendary Swords Dealer. Saddi Swords handle is red and white stripped. The slashes are golden Z 'Mastery 150 [ Swords Dance ] the user spins around while surrounded by golden slashes (similar to Saw's X) for like two seconds and damages everyone in the range. 'X '''Mastery 300 [ True Air Slash ] Sends out golden slashes like '''Saber V2's X but stronger with a bigger hitbox. Shisui Maybe a "thinner" version of Saddi. The sword case is black with pink symbols on it, I don't know what the symbol stands for. Its slashes are pink-purple. Similar to the Saddi, when Buso is activated it will become surrounded by black "beams". Z Mastery 150 [ True Quiet Rush ] the user dashes forward in a swift cut that can cut multiple enemies. Can be used for travel as well I guess. X '''Mastery 300 [ Focus Shot ] the user sends out a beam of purple light, inflicting knockback on the enemy but it's kind of like a snipe move. '''Wando This is the thickest of the Three Legendary Swords (i think). The swords handle is white with 3 golden stripes Z 'Mastery 150 [ Continuous Slash ] the user slashes a barrage of slashes in front of them. 'Z '''Mastery 300 [ Scatter Shot ] the user sends out slashes like saber '''V2's Z but stronger True Triple Katana ] This is a very special weapon, as it combines all of the Three Legendary Swords into one, for the user to use as a 3-Sword-Style. It can be bought at the very top of Green Bit for 2,000,000B$. You need all the three swords, you also need mastery level 300 on all the three swords, and level 1000 as well. It does have moves though, so here is my best explanation of it. THIS SWORD IS MADE UP OF ZOROS 3 SWORDS! Z 'Mastery 150 [ Wolf Fang Rush ] dashes forward into the enemy before slashing a few times dealing a good amount of damage. 'X Mastery 350 [ Dragon Hurricane ] the user summons a big hurricane at their cursor, which hits multiple times and sends the target flying upwards. One of the best swords, depends on the user Longsword Rare sword obtained by defeating Diamond. It has 2 moves. Z '''Mastery 100 [ Annihilate ] the user makes a shockwave around them with slashes. Note that the slashes model used in this move is similar to the Dark Blade's Z slashes. You need mastery 100 for this move. X Mastery 200 [ Glorious Smash ] the user dashes forward a little bit and does a shockwave attack. Very similar to the first one '''Gravity Cane Rare sword obtained by defeating Fajita. It has 2 moves. Z 'Mastery 125 [ Gravity Push ] the user makes gravity push upward dealing damage to opponents. 'X Mastery 250 [ Meteor Barrage ] the user makes a barrage of meteors. Same as the skill of a gravity fruit but a smaller version. (More info will be coming, meaning Work In Progress!) Category:Weapon Category:Shop Category:Items